1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a floor covering made of an elastically moldable material, in particular from a synthetic rubber, in accordance with the preamble of claim 1.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Floor coverings of this type are known in various configurations and in practical use.
Thus, a floor covering of the generic type is known from each of CH-A-419 547 or DK-B-170 603. According to these publications, the floor covering has a regular arrangement of elevations on the upper side and the underside, respectively, whose projections do not overlap one another, but are spaced slightly from one another.
In these arrangements, considerable tensile stresses occur in the relatively thin area of the spaces between the projections on the top side and those on the underside when subjected to strong compressive loads, since, due to the compressive load, the underside of the covering is strongly pressed downward between the projections provided there (perhaps, until they come to rest on the floor). As a result, damage could occur in these thin areas of the spaces under continuous high stresses, in particular when there are alternating loads with relatively high frequency. Damage of this type, at first in the form of microcracks, enable dust and other dirt to penetrate into the material where they can act abrasively and even amplify the material-damaging effects of the high mechanical stress.
A floor covering (non-generic) is known from EP-A-0 800 358 in which the projections provided on the underside have overlapping areas with the projections on the upper side of the covering. As a result of an arrangement of this type, the occurrence of the aforementioned problems is avoided, however, the floor covering becomes substantially more rigid by necessity which means a clear deterioration in a crucial functional parameter.
Thus, the object of the invention is to provide an improved floor covering of the generic type which combines, in particular, very good cushioning properties with long durability even under high stress.